fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jack Tristan
Jack Tristan is a senior member of the Sentinels. His origins are unknown and not even Wahrheit truly knows what his goals are or where he came from. In fact he is the first person in all of the order's history to approach the Sentinels and asking to join rather then the other way around. Wahrheit who saw the potential Jack as well as curious of what the man's goal was, recruited the mysterious man. Since then Jack has served as the spy, scout and information gathering of the order with the use of his Warp Magic. He revealed that he is the result of a bond between a human female and a male Celestial Spirit. Appearance Jack takes the appearance of a young man in his late teens. He has dark skin, a lean muscle figure and black hair, which sometimes he slicks back. He has several different attires that he wears. His normal appearance consists of a white sleeveless tank top, underneath black opened collared jacket, and is tucked a little in his black jeans that is held up by a brown belt. He wears a plaid military cap with two rings attached to it, and a similar plaid-collar long-sleeve shirt wrapped around his waist. Around his neck are two necklaces, with the shorter one carrying dog tags and the longer one with a small red crystal attached to it. Many times when going on his own, infiltration missions or doing something personal, he wears a different attire. It consists of him wearing a dark brown cloak that reaches to his feet and covers his arm and hands too. The cloak also comes with a hood too. The last part is that he wears a flame pattern mask to cover his entire face with the flames gathering around the right eyehole and the only eyehole on the mask. Personality Jack is a very cheerful person and always likes looking at the bright side, usually hanging out with fellow Sentinel Quintus Vzdokh. He also has a very laid back attitude and likes to make jokes even under intense situations. Jack also has a habbit of speaking in riddles, being sarcastic or treating missions like a game and doesn't seem to take care of himself. And as the spy and information gatherer of the order Jack is well known for appearing in places at random as well as disappearing randomly too even when a person is talking to him. A more notable feature of Jack is his love of history. When not on missions or away from headquarters Jack will spend days, weeks, months or even years wandering around the globe to find ancient temples or other historic artifacts. He believes that knowing the history of the world is important as, in his view, is the last lifeline to long lost civilizations, people's legacies and finally as Jack always says, knowledge is power. Because of this he makes an effort to collect whatever he can find and bring it back to his quarters in the Heavenly Palace. Because of this infatuation Jack is very protective of ancient relics and historic knowledge. He becomes enrage when someone damages or shows a lack of concern for ruins or artifacts and in those moments shows a more vicious serious side, all carefree and cheerful attitude forgotten. This also extends to his comrades and while he may show that he cares more about objects then people, he says that people are just as important to the world as they all have something to contribute. This also makes him very good in socializing since its also his job to locate potential members and recruit them. History Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Immense Magical Powers Keen Memory Keen Intellect Immense Reflexes Hand-to-Hand Combat Master Immense Speed Magical Abilities Book Magic: This is Tristan's main magic and use for combat and other needs. As the name implies Tristan uses a book to cast spells from the pages of said book. In his case it is the legendary book known as the Book of Thoth. He uses this book for his Book Magic Spells and spells similar to Paper Magic, though many of his spells circulate around summoning creatures or beings that he has either captured and sealed within the book or created himself by using Living Magic. Chain Magic Living Magic Solid Script Warp Magic Equipment Book of Thoth: The Book of Thoth is a legendary book that is said to be just as powerful as the "Book of Zeref". Legends state that within the book resides a spirit of knowledge and wisdom. Whether this is true or not is unknown except to Jack who currently owns said book. The Book of Thoth has several unique properties, the main one is that it can answer all questions that the owner wishes to know. The person must first write down their question on a page of the book with a pen or pencil. Once done the writing disappears and is replaced by a new set of writings, which is the answer the book gives. It can also apparently record all events happening around it and what the user wants it to record and seems to have a limitless number of pages too. The book is the size of a regular book and is brown with a large S in the center of the cover. Light Pen: The Light Pen is a normal magical Light Pen that Jack uses for his Solid Script spells and for writing in the Book of Thoth. He carries numerous pens of different colors. Trivia The Book of Thoth is named after the Egyptian God Thoth, who represents knowledge, wisdom and law. Category:Primarch11 Category:Sentinels Category:Holder-Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Hybrid